Viento
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Kyouya sabe mentir, pero Haruhi lo sabe manipular. Kyouya x Haruhi. De ventiscas del mal, vestidos cortos, y demasiada imaginación. Tabla de la naturaleza. #3 Viento.


Sumine: Hola a todos! ya sé que me ausenté un tiempo, pero vi mi tabla abandonada y decidí terminarla.

Hatori: Pues ya era hora... siempre empiezas cosas y no las terminas.

Sumine: Tienes razón... recuerdo que algún día dije que te iba a llenar el cabello de trencitas ¿verdad? ¿quieres que termine con eso?

Zero: Insisto en que deberías aprender a callarte Hatori.

Hatori: vuelves a tocar mi cabello y te juro que no vuelvo a dejar que me abraces.

Sumine: eso no es para nada opcional.

Hatori:... (sale huyendo de mi cuarto

Sumine: Yuki, cuida de la casa, Zero y yo vamos de cacería.

Yuki: ya que van a salir, tráiganme algo de comer, Zero me dejó muy débil después de su merienda.

Sumine: O3O yaoiii! ejem... si Yuki, yo te traigo =]

Va para Jaqui-Chan, que me pedía uno =] espero te guste.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, solo mi bendita imaginación y alucinaciones.

Tabla: Naturaleza

Número: #3-Viento

Resumen: Kyouya sabía mentir, pero Haruhi sabía manipular.

* * *

Maldecía al viento, por hacerla verse tan bien, ondeando esos cabellos de color chocolate que corrían por su espalda y se ondeaban con cada ventisca que pasaba. Cada uno de ellos tan perfectos, curveando su hermoso rostro, y esos ojos achocolatados… ¿en qué momento había empezado a hablar?

-Y es por eso que creo que…- Y Haruhi seguía hablando, aunque todo lo que Kyouya realmente podía escuchar era una versión de bla bla bla como solía escuchar de Tamaki. Pero la situación era diferente. No escuchaba lo que Tamaki decía porque no le interesaba, normalmente eran puras tonterías. Trataba de poner atención a lo que Haruhi le estaba diciendo, era importante. Cualquier cosa que ella dijera era importante.

-Entonces me gustaría que tú…- ¿Le estaba pidiendo algo? Rayos, necesitaba poner atención o esta vez Haruhi realmente se enojaría con él. Pero realmente era imposible.

-¿Te parece bien Kyouya?-

Perfecto, si no le respondía, ella sabría que no le había puesto atención y estaría en problemas. ¿Era momento de mentir? ¿Se declaraba culpable de haber estado fantaseando con ella en lugar de escucharla hablar?

-Creo que estás en lo correcto Haruhi, me parece bien- Era el rey de las sombras del Host Club, si alguien sabía mentir aquí, definitivamente era él.

-Gracias Kyouya- Haruhi sonrió, se lanzó a los brazos de Kyouya y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-…- Aparentemente había actuado bien, sin lugar a duda era muy bueno en esto de engañar. Claro que engañar a Haruhi hacía que se sintiera mal, pero era la mejor solución.

-Entonces me voy a ir a acostar con Tamaki, y tú te puedes quedar con Renge- Haruhi miró al Othori de una manera desafiante, mientras le arqueaba una ceja. Kyouya dejó de respirar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer qué?- Algo estaba mal. Kyouya estaba un poco confundido y de un tirón Haruhi había logrado sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, ahora le costaba trabajo respirar.

-Lo que escuchaste- Haruhi sonrió a Kyouya y se separó de él. Colocó un dedo en su pecho y comenzó a hacer círculos imaginarios.- Te dije que creo que deberíamos de separarnos porque quiero acostarme con Tamaki, y que me gustaría que tú fueras feliz al lado de Renge.- Haruhi hizo un puchero mientras miraba a Kyouya que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. -Y tú aceptaste inmediatamente ¿recuerdas?

-…- Estaba jodido y acorralado. Por un lado podía decirle la verdad, que realmente no la había escuchado, que solo respondió por inercia porque ese maldito vestido corto que estaba usando, ese estúpido viento que hacía que se menearan sus cabellos y la falda del vestido había echo que por un momento alucinara con ella de una forma no muy… caballerosa. O podía perderla. Sí claro… como si eso fuera de pensarse.

-Haruhi- Kyouya retomó su compostura y sonrió maliciosamente de lado.- Te escuché la primera vez, pero realmente dudo mucho que Tamaki pueda lograr hacerte feliz.

-Pero no se trata de eso Kyouya- Haruhi se volvió a separar del pelinegro y le susurró al odio- se llama lujuria cariño. Es un pecado capital ¿sabías?

-No lo harías- Kyouya estaba apostándolo todo a su favor, conocía a Haruhi, no era lujuriosa, no era pecadora, no lo era, ¿lo era?

-Escucha, es Tamaki- Haruhi se asomó por la ventana y meneó la mano alegremente, y posteriormente regresó con Kyouya- Bueno Kyouya, se nos acabó el tiempo, me retiro. Pero me divertí mucho contigo, y voy a extrañar a tu hermana, salúdala de mi parte.- Haruhi le pegó un beso en la mejilla a Kyouya, mientras este perdía todo color de su cara.

-…- Haruhi era lujuriosa. Y lo iba a dejar por lujuria hacia Tamaki. Y él había aceptado y no había echo nada para detenerla. Haruhi estaba por atravesar la puerta de su cuarto, cuando a Kyouya le pegó la realización. No había forma alguna en este mundo en el que permitiría eso, si tenía que mover todas sus tropas para detenerla lo haría. Podía matar a Tamaki ¿no? Bueno quizá no, pero desaparecerlo por un tiempo… ¿qué rayos? No era momento de pensar, Haruhi acababa de cerrar la puerta de la alcoba y estaba bajando las escaleras. -¡Haruhi!- Kyouya salió corriendo del cuarto detrás de ella y la alcanzó en las escaleras frente a la puerta principal.

-¿Sucede algo?- Haruhi giró sorprendida sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un Kyouya al borde del colapso.

-No vayas con Tamaki, yo- Kyouya respiró profundamente y se enderezó los lentes mientras mantenía un poco baja la cabeza.- Puede que no te estuviera escuchando bien la primera vez que hablaste.-Kyouya levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una Haruhi estoica que no reaccionaba ante sus estímulos. - Escucha, yo… ¡es culpa de tu maldito vestido! Estabas ahí parada frente a la ventana con este maldito vestido corto que se movía con cada ráfaga de aire que entraba por la ventana y tus malditas bragas rosas no dejaban de aparecerse en mi mente y encima de todo tus cabellos también se movían enmarcando tu cara y te juro que solo por un momento fantasee contigo pero inmediatamente trate de sacarme los pensamientos de la cabeza, pero para entonces ya habías terminado de hablar y respondí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.- De un solo tajón Kyouya lo soltó todo, entre más rápido pasara, menos le dolería el orgullo.

Pero Haruhi se encargaría que se diera cuenta. Cuando ella le hablaba más le valía ponerle atención, y es que Haruhi podía ser un amor, pero también podía hacer a Kyouya perder los estribos.

-Lo sé- dijo Haruhi mientras sonreía a Kyouya y le tendía una mano- babeaste y decías algo como "panties, bragas" y otras cosas en susurros- Haruhi puso los ojos en blanco e imitó a Kyouya- eras como un zombie que obviamente, no me ponía una pizca de atención, así que me pareció divertido jugarte una broma.

-…-Una broma. Kyouya tomó la mano que Haruhi le tendía y la siguió como perro por las escaleras mientras razonaba lo que acababa de suceder. Lo habían engañado, y él se había humillado. - Espera, ¿qué hace Tamaki aquí entonces?-

-Pues viene a presentarnos a su hija, lo olvidaste?- Haruhi sonrió divertidamente mientras besaba la mejilla de Kyouya y abría la puerta. En la entrada se encontraba Tamaki cargando a su pequeña niña y su esposa a un lado.

-Bienvenidos- fue todo lo que pudo decir Kyouya. Tamaki estaba casado y acababa de tener una hija. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado eso? Por supuesto que no iba a hacer nada con Haruhi. Pero él si lo haría, le recordaría a su esposa lo temible que podía ser. Oh sí, esta noche no dejaría que durmiera en toda la noche, después de todo no quería quedarse atrás, si Tamaki ya tenía una hija él también quería un bebe y lo quería ya.

Ya se encargaría de la estúpida ventana después.


End file.
